Just me and him
by shadowhunter-here-and-there
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and am doing some Jace and Clary moments
1. I Love You

**So this is my first fanfiction so please be nice! I know its short i just want to know if people want me to carry on, they will be long and better, sorry am rubbish!**

* * *

Clary woke up as always in Jace's arm and her head buried in his chest. She loved being with him with was nearly all the time. She realised she needed a shower so she got up only to be pulled back down again.

"Please don't get up Clary" Jace said pulling her down.

"I need a shower" Getting back up kissing his chest making her way to his lips.

"Can i join in" Wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer in.

"hm, let me think.." Moving her lips all down his chest.

"yes you may" They both got up taking off their clothes and heading for the shower. On the way jace pulled her in and whispered,

"I love you" and was kissing her jaw line and carrying her into the shower. They were facing each other and she pulled gently on his hair and said,

"I love you too" and he pulled her in for one of many kisses in the shower.


	2. Don't Leave

Please review guys! Should i carry on? I might add more of the gang but i don't know if people want me to carry on! So please review! Love you guys!

* * *

"Clary, where are you" Jace shouting jumping out of bed.

"Am right here babe, i was just drawing" Clary said putting her pad down and walking over to Jace and putting her arms around his neck. There foreheads touching. Jace wraps his arms around her perfect waist, bending down and kissing her. Soft at first then with more passion, they would've move on to the bed but then simion and izzy walked in.

"Really guys" Izzy saying but them ignoring her.

"They're not stopping, why aren't they stopping" Simion shouting, clearly a bit jealous but he didn't love her in that way, he was in love with Izzy, he was jealous because him and Izzy weren't like that.

"Because we want you to leave" Jace said finally pulling his lips away from Clary's, who was fighting for air.

"Well that's not going to happen, we were going to order some food want some?" Izzy said with a little smile on her face. She loved Clary and Jace being together, it made him a better person.

"Um, yeah but we will be out later, we have some business to catch up on" Clary said grinning a big smile at jace.

"Urgh fine, don't complain when its cold" Izzy said walking out and shutting the door.

"That's what a microwave is for Izzy!" Jace said pulling Clary on the and bed and moving his hands up and down her legs. He couldn't believe someone that amazing was his and she couldn't someone that amazing was hers. They didn't end up getting their food they were too busy 'catching up'.


	3. Dresses

**Please review guys would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading, love you guys!**

* * *

"Jace, stop" Clary said gigging and eating the food bits Jace was throwing at her.

"Guys, focus. Which one should i wear" Izzy said impatiently holding up a pink dress and a black one.

"I think the pink one Izzy"

"Me too" Magnus said agreeing with Alec who was wanting to get out asap so he could be alone with Magnus.

"Thank you. these two have been no help at all" Izzy said looking over at Clary sitting on Jace's lap and messing about with the back of his hair.

"Am listening, i choose the green one. Its beautiful on you" Clary said pretending to look over.

"Thank you Clary, it would be nice next time to look at the colours" Izzy said arguing and then walked out with Magnus and Alec nearly running out to get away.

"Finally alone" Jace said kissing her neck.

"Jace, can we train, haven't done it in a long time" Jace looked up and smiled,

"We trained yesterday Clary, are you having to much fun that the time flew by?" Jace said while winking at her.

"Come on Jace" Clary got up from his lap and pulled Jace along with her to the training room. On the way Jace wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder while they were walking.

This training session was going to be fun Clary thought.


	4. Training

**Please read and review guys love you!**

* * *

"There you go" Jace said while passing the sword carefully to Clary.

"Thank you jace. Okay time to kick your butt" Clary said while getting into place.

"I would like it if you didn't kick my butt, its prefect like everything else" Jace said winking at Clary and also getting into place.

"Go." Clary said while poking the sword at Jace. Jace moving out of the way and twisting her around and then said

"You dead" While holding the sword to her throat and then kissing her ear and then her jaw line. Clary ducked under his arms and put the sword to his neck.

"Nope, you are" They both dropped the swords and Clary jumped into his arm. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms moving up and down her back. There lips never leaving each others. Like they need to kiss for them to breath. Jace broke off there kissing and said

"Clary, i love you so much. You are my life and i don't know what i would do without you"

"I love you too Jace" She said smiling on his lips.

"I never want to leave you, you're the only thing that brings me happiness in this world" Clary said pulling her legs tighter around his waist.

"Believe me i am never leaving you" Jace said passionately kissing her and then ending up on the floor where they would spend the next 2 hours being in each others arms.


	5. Chewing Gum

**Its small but i just needed to get it out of my head haha! Enjoy! Review maybe?**

* * *

"Can i have a chewing gum clary?" Izzy asked.

"Sorry i just had my last one" Feeling a bit bad.

"Its alright, i'll ask Alec" She walked off and Jace came in.

"Hi babe" He grinned a wicked grin at me and came closer.

"So i heard Izzy ask you something and i want it" And with that he crushed his lips to mine and moved his tongue around my mouth and then took my chewing gum of my and stepped back. He started proper chewing at it knowing it would annoy me.

"Hay give it back, it was my last one" I say moving forwards but he just steps back.

"Finders keepers"

"You stole it from my mouth, it has all my spit on it" I say.

"I kiss you clary and i love you so it doesn't matter" With that he walked out of the room just as Izzy was walking.

"Where did you get that chewing gum from?" Izzy asked Jace.

"Clary gave it me"

"CLARY" Izzy shouted at me.

"He stole it from my mouth i didn't give it him, you liar" Jace was leaning against the door laughing.


	6. School

**This is just a one shot, couldn't get it out of my head. I know its short but hay ho. Review please! Would love to what you think! Maybe you could read my other story? Lot of clace in that promise.**

* * *

I was waiting for Clary outside the school gate. She had 1 week left then she could leave school forever. Her mum said she had to finish the term, which Clary hated. I thought I would surprise her and wait for her. That and I missed her to much. The bell finally went and people poured out, most staring at me. Five girls had already given me their number.

"You're hot call me"

"Hay, call me"

"Do you want my number? Here it is"

"Call me babe"

"Here's my number, call me"

I cringed at all of them, I couldn't even get a word in because they gave me paper and went. Normally i would call one but i have Clary now and none of them was as beautiful as her.

"Want my number too babe?" I looked up and saw what I was dying to see. My leather jacket.

"Hay there it is! I've been looking all over for that" Clary started smirking and said,

"Come and get it then"

"Oh I will" I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to hers. I heard gasps around us. All Clary did was laugh. She pulled away.

"Now they all know you're mine" I grinned at this.

"Now they all know you're mine, come on Taki's is waiting for us" We linked hands walked away from the shocked faces.

All I could think of was am never letting this hand go.

* * *

**Review guys hehe!**


End file.
